Una Vez Más
by Haruno-Sakuma
Summary: [SasuSaku] Adap. El amor nos cambia, el amor nos hace felices, el amor nos hace tristes. La historia de un amor extraño, la historia de amor. Solo amor.


_Todo se vuelve negro otra vez, i que mas da si siempre ha sido así. La verdad es que estoy nuevamente metida en el mas grande de los nudos, que me ahorca poco a poco, matándome también, poco a poco. _

_Quien diría que de un día para otro volvería a lo de antes… todo comenzó…_

- Quieres apurarte!- Gritaba mi hermano desde el segundo piso – vamos a llegar tarde!

- Siempre llegamos tarde ¿Cuál es la diferencia? – grité como respuesta

- Nooo!, nunca llegamos tarde, a demás que ahora tenemos que hacer la previa, hay que prepararse antes

- Si serás… ya, estoy lista – Iba vestida de forma casual, nunca me gustó salir de fiesta, nunca me motivó – Shikamaru!

- listo vamos – Shikamaru es mi hermano mayor, ambos somos muy distintos, yo soy muy bajo perfil, el… imagínenselo, no.

Vamos en el auto camino a casa de Haruka, auspiciadota de todo tipo de fiestas, incomparable amiga, etc. Un amor de persona. A demás de ser querida por mis amigos, por sus virtudes físicas.

Solo amigos, solo gente cercana, solo chicos hambrientos por un baso lleno de ron o pisco. Lo que mas les guste, o lo que tengan a la mano.

Somos un grupo muy unido, dentro de los cuales hay amores y cosas pro el estilo, siempre existen ¿o no?.

No me llama la atención nadie, todos son mis amigos, ¿Qué mas podía mirar?. Solo me senté en una silla por ahí, a contemplar la masacre al hígado que todos se estaba propinando.

Yo no tomo, no bebo, a veces ni como. Peor eso no es importante, nadie lo ha notado, o las personas que lo notan solo lo hacen de forma superficial.

Un chico se me acerca, adivino, quiere conversar.

Lo miró, pero muy poco, me doy cuenta que es aquel chico, hipersensible, ex novio de una de las presentes. Ella se llama Temari. Una chica muy extrovertida, muy poco callada, con un gran sentido del humor, amiga mía e paso.

- Hola

- Hola… - Respondo sin ánimos, más él seguía mirándome.

- ¿Qué sucede, no te veo bailando, ni tomando, ni nada? – Bien, odio esto, odio a la gente así peor bueno

- Simplemente no me gusta tomar, ni fumar, no se puede hacer nada más aquí – Miré sin ganas a mi hermano, que estaba levemente deprimido por algún capricho amoroso sin futuro. No le presté mas atención a aquel chico, ni siquiera me digné a preguntarle el nombre, já, que mala onda, pero bueno, ya tengo claro que se llama Sasuke.

Todos comienzan a conversar en la mesa, de la cual estoy sentada en frente. No hablan de ningún tema que me guste, nada.

Luego alguien tiene una idea brillante, o brillante para ellos.

- juguemos a la Botellita – Típico juego en donde se comen al primero que les toca y comparten saliva entre ellos. Genial, odio ese juego

Siempre he pensando que ese juego degrada a la gente a su mínima expresión. Nunca en mi vida he jugado, i a mis 17 años no cambiará eso.

Todos se reúnen en torno a la ya vacía botella de ron.

- No jugarás? – Me pregunta Sasuke

- No – Me encanta ser cortante con la gente, pero en fin. Aquel chico es muy extraño, no se es raro. SU pelo largo hasta los hombros me genera desconfianza, mucha desconfianza. Es de color negro y tiene los ojos de aquel mismo color azabache.

Todos comienzan a jugar y los gritos recorren todo el patio, donde estábamos. Miro con desgana a escena, solo me río, al ver que una i otra vez se repite.

Pero se salió de control, al final se supone que terminaron pero no, esta vez no había botella de intermediario ni juez, cada uno besaba a quien se le cruzaba por en frente.

En ese momento me pasó algo extraño. Estaba envuelta en un aburrimiento que me carcomía, a si que… solo uno no haría mal.

Neji, amigo de mi hermano, estaba frente a mi. Es un miserable engreído, pero que mas da, es lindo.

Y que mas da, le di un beso. Sentí la mirada de muchos observando la escena, no por que fuera el, si no por mi. Todos sabían que me marginaba de estas cosas pero ahora no. Estaba demasiado aburrida para permitir más aburrimiento.

Todo trascurrió normal después de eso. Solo un factor. Aquel chico se me acerco nuevamente. Pero solo me miró, sabia que era lo que quería.

- No me gustan los morenos de pelo largo – No rediciéndome a su piel obviamente, si tienes tes blanca, refiriéndome a su pelo.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque no – Solo me fui, no tenía tiempo para tonteras.

No recuerdo si me fueron a buscar o me quedé a dormir. A si, si me quedé a dormir, no dormí nada, nada.

Desde ahí no tengo nada mas que agregar, simplemente que no le tomé importancia a ese hecho, solo a algo. El hecho que me haya besado con Neji me trajo repercusiones con mis compañeros. Ellos siempre molestan por todo, ahora tendrían un motivo más para molestar.

Pero sin mas que hablar, llegaría una segunda oportunidad, donde mi comportamiento y todo en mi cambiaría radicalmente. Odio aquel día. Ahora que lo pienso.

Estábamos ya en casa de Haruka. Obviamente i nuevamente estábamos ahí. Estaba sentada en un lugar que me permitiera ver llegar gente. Todos, los mismo de siempre llegaba i llegaban. Pero algo ocurrió. ¿Sasuke?

Bien, bien, el no era Sasuke. ¿DIME QUIEN ERES TU I QUE HICISTE CON SASUKE? Lo digo simplemente porque había cambiado. Ya no tenía aquel pelo largo extraño, no. Ahora estaba de un largo normal, digámoslo. Ahora era muy distinto.

Soy una persona que se fija mucho en lo exterior, si, si, lo acepto pero bueno, es mi problema. Ahora se veía mucho mejor y algo dentro de mi giró repentinamente, haciéndome perder el equilibrio y supongo que un par de neuronas de por medio.

Lo miré fijamente, sin perder detalle. Lo cual sin duda notó, por que se sentó al lado mío.

- ¿te gustan los morenos ahora? – La pregunta, directo al hueso, no pierde tiempo este tipo

- Yo nunca dije que no me gustaban los morenos, dije No me gustan los morenos de pelo largo. Son cosas muy distintas

- ¿Y por que no te gustan?

- No tengo por qué responderte eso – Bien, que no se pase de listo tampoco, es simple, me atrae peor nada mas.

Luego llegó mas gente, amigos de Haruka, totales desconocidos, pero no me sentaron mal

Lo que fue mi hermano i compañía, los odiaron, no se porque.

Yo estaba concentrada en otra cosa, volvimos ha hablar pero esta vez mas, mucho mas. Era complicidad nuestras miradas jugaban a cada minuto, a cada segundo. Pasaron cosas estúpidas de por medio, como que mi amigo Shouji me cambió por un ron que le ofreció Sasuke, en tonote broma obviamente, pero lo hizo.

Cada vez mas cerca, conversamos de lo que le gustaba, de lo que me gustaba, de sus problemas de sus cosas, mas cosas del que mías, obviamente, el comenzó, el terminaría.

Se acercó a mi, peligrosamente, pero me corrí, mirándolo con cara de desaprobación. Él tenía una historia con Temari, o la había tenido, ella seguía presente. Seguía presente.

En aquel momento me detuve, una milésima de segundo a pensar. Juego, juego barato. Odio ese tipo de juegos i si el lo está haciendo por juego, perderá conmigo. Por esa razón no cedí ante su incansable invitación.

Su forma de ser era totalmente distinta a como yo pensaba. Pero… totalmente. Era un chico interesante, que me gustaba a cada segundo un poco mas. ¿Gustaba? No, no cambio la palabra, atraía.

Luego que terminó todo, mi hermano amigo de los nuevos chicos, aunque antes los odiaba, i todos felices i contentos, nos fuimos todos a dormir.

Siempre dormíamos como sardinas en las pequeñas camas improvisadas, todos apretados de una forma impresionante. Pero esta vez no dormiría sola. Donde hemos llegado.

Nos acostamos en una de las camas, cuatro personas, fue muy extremo. Pero la cama no era pequeña a si que un grado de comodidad tenía. Miré nuevamente a Sasuke, ahora si, puedo hablar que me gusta, después de conocerlo un poquito mas.

Ahora era la prueba de fuego o por lo menos para mi. Tenía graves problemas. Quería enormemente darle un beso, total. Nada perdía, pero no podía. No podía.

Nos miramos ambos queríamos lo mismo.

- Silencio – Todos estaba dormidos, suponía en aquel momento. Permití que se acercara, más de la cuenta, mas como hasta rozar nuestros sabios. _Haruka_. Pensé i me alejé de inmediato.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó en un susurro

- Nada – Solo lo miré de nuevo, no nos besamos propiamente, o apropiadamente en ningún momento de aquella noche. Solo eran besos fugaces.

Se que algo estaba creciendo dentro de mi, quería detenerlo en ese momento, no quería nada, nada ni nadie.

Solo me fui, solo salí en la mañana temprano de esa casa, con el motivo de olvidarme de todo eso, por mi bien.


End file.
